Boy and Girl, Boy and Boy, or Girl and Boy?
by killuaxmexforever
Summary: My name is Aoi. I cross dress, so what? I was taking an early stroll and came upon an all boys school, not knowing that I will be pinned to the wall and be kissed by a guy. I was kissed by a guy and it felt good. I wanted to kill myself. Good thing I learned that the 'he' was actually a 'she'. AoixOC. NOT YAOI. DEFINITELY NOT. MAID SAMA FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

NOT YAOI. DEFINITELY NOT.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Just as I thought, I looked so cute. My dress was just simple, but thanks to my radiating beauty, it looked so nice. I made sure that my hair was done carefully and took a picture of myself. Those fanboys better worship me with all their might or else I won't show myself in the online world ever again.

I went outside the cafe I worked at and was greeted by a swift puff of air. I held onto my wig to make sure that it won't fall off.

"Ah, isn't it a bit breezy today?" I said to myself and started to walk in a steady pace while eyeing all the stores I passed.

If father sees me like this, he would be raged with anger. Well, whatever. I don't care with what he says anymore. This is my life and I'm gonna live the way I want to.

Some of the shops I passed were a bit old. It wasn't really obvious since they were clean but judging from some of the cracks in the walls inside the shops, they weren't entirely new. This place isn't that bad though. Even though it's just filled with shops and all. It's peaceful, plus everyone here loves me. I winked at a boy who was eating an ice cream cone and saw him faint. Sheesh, why are boys so dumb? That's why I hated being one.

That's right, I'm a boy. Just to clear things, I am not gay. I just love dressing up as a girl and being cute, that's all. Father just can't seem to understand that. I can't live the way he wants me to. If he wants me to act all manly, to act like an idiot who snots all over places like the guy I passed, I'll just have to say no immediately.

Father knew about my cross dressing habit. Ever since he knew, he'd been thinking of different ways to make me stop. He even told me that he'd enroll me in the military or something like that. Then I ran away from home. I went back when father told me that he won't enroll me anymore. My father loves me so much, but why can't he accept that I'm different? I mean, what's wrong with being like this? Just because it's weird doesn't mean it's wrong. It's not like I'm homosexual or anything of the likes-not that I know of. Anyways, I'm not gay and I'm sure of that. Well, even though I'm not gay, I still hate being a boy. I don't know. I'm full of contradictions.

I kept on walking, not realizing that I was already in front of a school gate. That's odd, I've never been here before. I guess I was lost in thought too much that I wasn't aware of my surroundings anymore. It was just a normal school gate though it was fairly huge. It was of the color dark green and the paint looked knew. So that was it. I heard that a new school was made somewhere near the store I worked at, it should be this.

I wonder if it's a normal school or is it an all boys or all girls school.

I missed school.

I checked my temperature using my hand just to make sure I wasn't sick or anything. I never thought that I would miss school. It's been a year since I last went to school. I'm guessing that father was ashamed of me and was scared that I would be bullied.

I looked at the gate and noticed that it was open. And because it was open, I entered. I just hope that it's not a military school or a school that shoots people who trespass. I just want to feel the environment of a school again.

The place had a lot of trees. Once you enter through the gate, you would have to walk a bit to get to a building which I guessed, was the main building. It was pretty big so my intuition told me that all levels who studied at this school were all located in the same building. The building was new, no doubt. I looked around me and about a hundred meters to the east was another huge building. So maybe my intuition wasn't that accurate. Come to think of it, if this whole place starting from the gate was just one whole property, this school must be for elites. I couldn't help but be amazed with the size of the school.

I saw a few students to my left and ran to the nearby bushes so that I wouldn't be noticed. I tried to restrain myself from scratching my legs since the bush I hid in was really itchy. Patience is not really a word that can be easily connected to me, so I was really annoyed with the students who were passing by. It was a group of guys, who were, as a matter of fact, really snotty.

They weren't all snotty. I just define every guy I see as snotty.

When they were far enough, I stood up from my hiding place and glanced at the surroundings of the school again. I didn't know why, but I liked the ambiance of the place. Very school-ish.

I walked side by side with the main building. For a moment every thing was calm, and then the running footsteps and shouting voices entered.

From afar, I could see a boy about my age running towards me. He was a fast runner and the guys who were chasing him were so far from him that I couldn't even see.

When the fast guy saw my face, a look of recognition and relief could be seen from his handsome and cute face as he ran towards me. Wait what? Did I just say that he was handsome and cute? Of course not. No guy is cute except for me.

"There-there you are," The boy was still catching for his breath when he spoke. He reached for his knees and took a large amount of oxygen. "Took you long enough." What is this guy talking about?

He stood up and spoke.

"So here's what we're gonna do. You pretend to be my girlfriend and you're supposed to wait for me here for a date. I'm running late because of the guys interrogating me. We have to do something to make them believe it though."

There was something different about the boy that I couldn't point out. The outline of his body was a bit thinner than my body and I was about an inch taller than him. His facial features were, what should I say, different. He had a perfect-shaped face which contained his catlike eyes that were striking gray. I don't know how to define noses, but his nose was a normal type for a handsome person. His lips, red and kissable. What the hell.

"What a-" I wanted to ask him what he was talking about but before I could finish, I was pinned to the wall and something was touching my lips. Something soft. I looked at the guy which was now in front of me and kissing me. He moved his mouth and I tried to stop him by putting my arms in his chest but he didn't budge. He used his left arm to hug me by my waist to pull me closer to him and continued kissing me. His other hand went to the back of my neck as it sent tingles to my spine. I felt weak and helpless.

It felt good.

It wasn't a while before I felt something wet forcing my mouth open. I tried to refuse but my mouth opened nevertheless all my effort. His tongue was already inside and searching. I just close my eyes and tried to enjoy it. It wasn't hard.

His body was against mine. His lips were kissing mine. His hands were touching my waist and my neck. I was returning his kisses.

It felt extremely good.

I heard footsteps at the corner and heard them halting to a stop. Fast guy stopped kissing me and I was mad at myself for wanting more of him.

Fast guy was still holding me but he was now looking at the guys who were chasing him a while ago.

"Could you please stop chasing me? My girl and I want some privacy. It's you guys who made me late yesterday so please, stop it." He said.

A while later, Fast guy made a sigh and he turned to me.

"Thanks! See ya!"

He's going to kiss me and then just go running? What kind of jerk does that?

NOT YAOI. DEFINITELY NOT.


	2. Chapter 1 - Running into Fast Guy Part 1

It's been exactly two days, five hours, five minutes, and eleven seconds since Aoi was literally thrown to a wall where he experienced a kiss-and-run done by a stranger-a 'he' stranger. And Aoi was also a 'he', and technically, two of the same gender weren't supposed to kiss.

Being kissed wasn't actually the worst part, enjoying the kiss was.

Aoi was disgusted by his stupid thoughts. He wasn't turning gay, was he? But why couldn't he forget about the stupid lip locking scene? He kept turning and rolling on his bed whenever he remembered the feeling Fast Guy gave him. He felt so weak and helpless, but he enjoyed it. He couldn't help but blush.

It would have been better if it were a plain kiss, but it weren't. Aoi's face couldn't be considered red anymore.

Aoi hugged his knees and tugged on his white sheets. He rested his head on the frame of the bed and thought about Fast Guy. He thought about how weird Fast Guy was. He thought about the reason why Fast Guy was being chased by slow boys. He thought about how jerky Fast Guy was, leaving him like that and all without even an explanation.

He thought about how great of a kisser Fast Guy was.

Aoi shook his head in annoyance of himself.

But it was true. Fast Guy was, as a matter of fact, a good kisser. Aoi's kiss with him wasn't Aoi's first kiss. Actually, Aoi had had his own share of kisses before. He was fifteen, yes, but there were girls who liked him. Not that he liked them back, at least, not all the time. Some of them would just go and kiss him.

Oh, so people were always like that with him ever since before, huh? Poor Aoi.

Aoi remembered his first kiss. It was also a kiss-and-run, but at least it was with a girl and the girl came back to him and said sorry.

The point is, among all of his kisses with girls, none of them were as satisfying as the kiss Fast Guy had given him. Aoi had to remind the author of the story that this wasn't a yaoi. Well, of course not.

He stood out of the bed and faced his ancient full-bodied mirror. He was only in a white shirt, black knee length shorts and his black-brown hair was in a mess. He decided to dress up again, but this time, as a boy.

The thing was, Aoi didn't only like dresses. He liked clothes. Specially those who were fashionable and cute. And because of his love for clothes, sometimes he would decide and make designs of his own and sometimes he would even sew his own clothes. He had potential and he knew it.

He had already made nineteen dresses and he was willing to add another one. He tried, really, but he wasn't inspired enough. He had no reason to take it fast. He had enough time, so the special twentieth dress would have to wait.

Aoi didn't really want to dress as a boy this time because boy clothes weren't cute, but he was in his father's house so he had no choice. Aoi chose a dark pair of jeans with gothic designs on them, and a black long sleeved turtleneck to top of with a gray v-necked shirt. He'd seen the the upper torso look in an anime character only it was a bit baggier in the anime and he somehow decided to use it for the day. He chose a black sneaker in his shoe rack and took his phone and earphones.

Aoi looked in the mirror. He was undoubtedly handsome, or so he thought.

-lolololololol-

Maru had never been the type for festivals. Maru didn't like crowds and people and stuff like happiness all around. It wasn't that Maru hated happiness, she just wasn't accustomed to it. The reason? No one knows. Well, except for Maru of course.

Maru lowered her cap and took a peek in the festival. There were a lot of people. Jeez, she thought. She never wanted any of this. If it weren't for Negi, she wouldn't be here. She should have been inside the comfort of her own apartment, watching tv or maybe just sleep all day long. But no. She had to be here, just to cheer for her stupid cousin.

What's so good with festivals anyway? She thought.

In the distance, she could see colorful papers that filled the whole town. Designs, booths, and everything that were needed to make a festival were there. At least there was food. Food. Food. Yum.

Maru noticed a group of girls piling in a single corner. We're they bullying someone, or was there a hot guy near? She had to know. Maru was always the curious one.

She took a step, and another, and another. It wasn't a while before she reached the girls and before she saw what they were doing. Yup, she was right. They were bullying someone.

It was a girl. Yeah. Bullies never target people stronger than them. Stupid bunch of idiots. Maru hated bullies the most. Even though she bullied Negi and her friends sometimes too.

But this was different. The bullied girl's hair was all messed up and her clothes had paint on them. Being the super hero she was, Maru decided to step up.

"What's happening here?" Of course she had to make her voice lower. After all, she was wearing boy clothes.

All the girls looked at her and in a flash, they all had stricken looks on their faces. Maru was a 'boy' for goodness sake, and according to people, she was a very, very, very handsome boy.

"It's nothing, really. We were just, um, hanging out with each other." Excuses, excuses.

Maru narrowed her eyes at them and then eyed the bullied girl. "Is messing with people's hair what you do when you hang out? If so I am never hanging out with girls like you." Maru took the arm of the messed up girl and pulled her closer. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl smiled a thank you.

Maru was about to take the girl away when a booming voice started to speak.

"Congratulations to our winner! The poor Samaritan in the present day is nobody other than, um, can you ask him his name?" What?

A girl asked me my name and I answered automatically.

"His name is Maru! Not only is he kind, he is also handsome! And because of that he gets a prize! Curious everyone? It's chocolate and a kiss! To be more specific, it's chocolates and kisses!" Right now Maru was more confused than ever. But then it hit her. Yeah, sometimes Maru was just as stupid as bullies.

Maru started to inch back a little. No more of this chasing. Please.

'Just a few more steps. Run for a while. Hide somewhere. Change my clothes. I hate this.'

"He's running away!" A girl with fuzzy scarlet hair warned the other girls. Was it bad that Maru wanted to kill that girl?

All of the other girls started chasing. They didn't have to, right? It's not that kisses from them were actually prizes. The chocolates could count but definitely not the kisses. Instead of a prize, it was more like a punishment.

Never mind that, Maru thought. At least she was a runner.

Her leg muscles flexed as she ran through the town. She had to jump over a few obstacles like booths, boxes, crawling humans. Take quick turns and all. But those were nothing for her. Actually, she enjoyed running and jumping and stuff. What she hated was the chasing.

Maru looked back and noticed that the girls were far from her. Not too far to stop running, but at least far enough to hide.

Maru hid in a narrow alley that only fit three people, side by side. It was a good thing she brought her backpack with her and she quickly changed into another pair of jeans and shirt. She wasn't oblivious of her surroundings but she knew that no one was there. After all, she was behind a big trash can and no one passed the other side of the alley. Plus she had skills for changing clothes.

She heard voices like, "Where did he go?", and "S-so fast."

She took her phone out of her bag and tried to contact Negi. She made sure that Negi was in for a big punch in the skull.

-lolololololol-

A few girls looked at Aoi every time he passed. He was annoyed at that but he also liked it. He saw a cute girl once and, yeah. He liked cute things, hasn't he .mentioned that yet?

He was jealous of every girl he passed. He was jealous because they who had the right to wear cute dresses weren't even using their femininity while on the other hand Aoi had to be kept inside just so he won't humiliate his father.

Aoi was so filled with sadness, hate, and jealousy every time he sees a girl so unfeminine. A direct example would be the girl he was looking for. Her name was Misaki. Misaki, evil president, girlfriend of Usui, Maid Latte employee.

But he couldn't exactly 'hate' Misaki. After all, she was his first love. Not that she knew it, of course. But she need not know.

-lolololololol-

Boring Chappie all the way. Don't ya think? Well, school's coming in a short while so I had to hurry. Next update will be next week, maybe. Review? Thanks.


End file.
